A Day In The Palace
by Stars-and-Peaches
Summary: Katara and Aang come to visit Zuko's palace. But will Zuko control himself once he realizes he still has his old crush on Katara?


Zuko was alone, in his chamber. He didn't have to go to any meetings today. He was resting on his bed, looking at his maroon walls blankly, when he heard the sounds of Suki's voice.  
"Firelord, the Avatar Aang and Katara are here." Suki informed him. "Let them in, and let them know I'll be in the dining room in two minutes." Zuko replied.

Besides Aang, it had been perhaps four years since Zuko had seen his friends in Team Avatar. Toph started her own school called the 'Beifong Metal Bending Academy' a year after the war ended. He had no whereabouts of where Sokka was. He knew that Aang and Katara were going to be wed soon, and were living in the southern water tribe. Aang still had his avatar duties to attend to, and had to make many trips to the fire nation.

He secured his robe tightly and made his way down the wooden stairs. Sure enough, Aang and Katara were waiting for him sitting at his dining table. Aang didn't seem like the boy he remembered so many years ago. His face was more angular and he seemed to have grown into his ears. He was wearing his usual clothes, a red mini cape around a yellow shirt. An orange belt was wrapped around it, and he was wearing his yellow pants underneath.  
Katara, though, was wearing a silk one shoulder tank top and a blue floor length skirt on the bottom. Her hair was in a bun, and she still wore her signature loopies. Zuko's eye widened. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. He did have a small crush on Katara back before the Hundred Year War's end.

"Aang, Katara, welcome. How are you two?" Zuko greeted, taking a seat on one of the wooden chairs set up beside Aang.  
"We're fine, thank you. How are you doing?" Aang said, for both of them.  
"Not so great, I still don't have a wife after breaking up with Mai." Zuko said and sighed.  
"You still never got over her?"  
"I did, but I need a wife."  
"Why, you can just rule alone." Katara said.  
"It's not that simple Katara, I need an heir to the throne. Someone to have a son or daughter with."  
"Oh, I see." Katara replied, now understanding.  
"So, what brought you to my palace today?"  
"We need somewhere to stay. I have no meetings tomorrow and the day after, and me and Katara decided to visit you. Do you have any extra rooms?" Aang asked, hopefully.  
"Ah, of course, you two can stay in the guest room."

Obviously the two would be sharing a room. Although Zuko felt a twinge of jealousy, he ignored it. "Come on, let me show you." Zuko smiled at his old friend; something he rarely did this past year and walked through the various halls. He stopped in front of one of the doors and opened it. In the room, there was a medium sized bed, enough space to fit both Katara and Aang. He almost shuddered when he thought that; the things they could do while on the bed.

Later that night, Aang and Katara were seated on Zuko's dining table. Aang spoke, "Katara, imagine if we could live like this after we got married!" He sighed dreamily.  
Katara laughed. "It would be perfect."

Finally, Zuko came with a circular tray. The tray consisted of two plates of Komodo sausage, and one plate of salad for Aang. He set the komodo sausages infront of Katara and him, and set the plate of salad for Aang. After putting the tray down, Zuko sat down himself. And started eating.

"So, your wedding is soon, right?" Zuko asked, trying not to sound disappointed. _Oh come on, I never had a chance anyways and I'm over Katara, _Zuko thought, trying to convince himself of his thoughts.

Aang nodded. "It's coming up next week actually." he and Katara smiled at each other and continued eating. Zuko noticed this, and became sadder. _Maybe it's just that I don't have a wife of my own yet._

A few minutes after Aang finished eating, he yawned. "Sweetie, I'm a bit tired. Do you want to go to the guest room now?" Aang asked Katara. "You go head, I'll be there after I finished eating." Katara replied._  
_

While Aang headed down the hall, Zuko decided to talk.

"So...Katara, getting married, eh?"

"Yep," Katara laughed. "Before I met Aang, I would've never guessed I'd be marrying an air nomad, almost extinct."

Zuko faked a laugh. "I wish I had a wife, a girlfriend I could marry. I've been lonely ever since Mai left, which was about two years ago." _Although I wish I could marry you._

"Wait, what did you say?"Katara asked, confused._  
_

"Just that I'd been lonely ever since Mai left..."

Katara stood up. "No, after that, you said you wish you could marry me..."

"I said that?"

"Yes. You did. Look Zuko, I don't love you like that! I'm sorry but I've always loved Aang."

Zuko was shocked. _How could I have said that...I could've sworn I just thought it._

"Just...pretend this never happened and please don't tell Aang!"Zuko told her.

"Wasn't planning to." Katara scoffed and walked out of the room, her plate unfinished.

_How could I have been so stupid._

* * *

__**Hi, this is my first fanfiction of Avatar so please be gentle! If you're confused as to why Suki was in Zuko's palace, in The Promise Part 2, the Kyoshi Warriors become the guardsmen for Zuko. Read and review! X)**


End file.
